Truth or Dare
by baba2003
Summary: Owen, Geoff, Harold, and Duncan play a crazy game of truth or dare. Rated M for swearing, sexual references, grossness, and (nonexistent) sexual content. Now fixed!


**Hey guys, if you were expecting Yaoi in this fanfic, sorry to disappoint y'all, but there isn't, because I don't fetishize gay men. Anyways, this is my first fanfic on this website, so it may not be the best... but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**(Also, if you cant't understand what Harold's saying, that's because his tongue's sticking out.)**

It was 6:45 PM on a Monday, and Owen, Geoff, Harold, and Duncan were all chilling at Owen's house. "I'm bored..." Harold groaned. "Same," added Geoff, "There's nothing to do here..." "I got an idea." Duncan stated. "What is it?" Harold asked. "Is it an eating contest?" Owen questioned, "I LOVE eating contests!" "No," Duncan replied, "It's a game of Truth or Dare!"  
Geoff looked at Duncan and said, "But isn't that game for kissing and talking about who you have a crush on?" "Ooh! Are we gonna kiss?!" asked Owen with excitement. "NO!" Everyone else said to Owen. "We're gonna play MY VERSION." Duncan said with a grin on his face. "Oh shit..." Harold mumbled as he shuddered a little bit.  
The boys all gathered around in a circle, and Duncan placed an open pocket knife in the middle. "If the blade points to you, the person who went last will ask you if you want a truth or a dare. You have to pick one." Duncan informed. "What happens if you don't wanna do the dare?" Questioned Harold. "I'll shove this knife up your ass!" Duncan yelled as everyone gasped. He then stopped and said "I'm just kidding. You will be out of the game if you refuse to do the truth or dare. Before we start, each of you place 25 dollars in the circle." "Why?" Geoff questioned as he and everyone else each placed 25 dollars in the circle. "Because the winner will get the prize money," Duncan answered, "Now, let's begin. I'll start."  
Duncan spun the knife, and it landed on Geoff. "Truth or dare?" He asked Geoff. "Truth." He replied. "If you had to kill any other contestants on Total Drama for one million dollars, who would you kill?" Duncan asked. "Alejandro," Geoff stated, "He manipulated Bridgette into cheating on me with him." "Yeah…" Owen added.  
"It's my turn now." Geoff said as he spun the knife, and it landed on Harold. "Truth or dare?" He asked Harold. He smiled and said "Dare!" "I dare you to lick this cactus." Geoff said as he grabbed a cactus from Owen's desk and put it in Harold's face. Harold frowned and hesitated to lick the cactus, and said with his tongue sticking out, "Om nawt shuwre if I sthould do thith..." "Do you want a hundred bucks?" Duncan asked. Harold dragged his tongue against the cactus, and spines got stuck to it as he quickly pulled away and everyone else laughed. "EEEAAAAAAAGGHH! THUCK!" he screamed in pain, "THAT HUNTHWED BUTHS BETTEW BE WOTH IT!" "Oh, trust me," Duncan laughed while wiping a tear from his eye, "It will be!"  
Harold cried in pain as he spun the knife, and it landed on Geoff. He grinned maliciously as he asked Geoff, "Tooth ow dawe?" "Dare, bro." He replied. Harold grinned even more maliciously as he yelled "I DAWE YOU TO FACETOM BLIDGETTE NAKED AND STHING BELIETH BY CTHER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WEVENGTH!" Geoff frowned and blurted "Oh fuck no!" "Are you sure?" Asked Duncan. "It'll cost you a hundred bucks." "Im sorry," Geoff complained, "But there's NO WAY I'm doing that! Do you know what Bridgette will think if I did that?!" "OK,"Duncan said. "Your loss."  
Duncan spun the knife as Geoff left the circle and Harold tried to get the cactus spines off his toungue, and it landed on Owen. "Truth or dare?" he asked Owen. "Truth!" He answered with a smile. "Do you wanna fuck Izzy?" Duncan questioned. Everybody looked at Owen as his smile faded. He started to blush and droned. "uhhhhhhh... I..." Duncan smiled and said, "Yes?" Owen trembled as he stuttered "I-I-I-I-I..." "We're waaaiiitiing~!" Duncan said in a singsongy tone. "I... I-I..." Owen stopped trembling and blurted out, "I WANT IZZY TO FUCK ME! I WANT HER TO LAY ME DOWN AND POUND ME IN THE ASS!" Everyone stared for 3 seconds, and Duncan said "Okay, then." Geoff added, "That's cool." "It's OK if you're a bottom." Harold said, as he finished getting the cactus spines out of his tongue. "Thanks guys, I was worried you guys would think I'm weak for being a bottom."  
Owen spun the knife, and it landed on Harold. "Truth or dare?" He asked Harold. _"Don't do another dare!"_ His conscience warned him in his head, _"You've already suffered enough from the last dare!"_ "Dare!" Harold answered. _"What the fuck, dude?!"_ His conscience added. "I dare you to read a fanfic with yourself in it!" Owen said. "Oh…" Harold sighed as he smiled. "That's not so bad…" "And I'm picking the fanfic!" Owen continued as he pulled up a href=" "span class="s1" /span/a on his laptop and searched up Total Drama fanfics with Harold in them. He looked through them until he found the "perfect" one. "I want you to read this one!" He commanded while pointing to a M-rated fanfic called "Nerdy loving" by thisuserdoesntexist93 strong(AUTHORS NOTE: As the username states, the user and the fanfic listed doesn't exist.)/strong. Harold looked at the title and frowned. "I am not in love with Beth…" He fussed. "Just read it if you want the hundred bucks!" Duncan said. "By the way," Owen added, "You have to read the whole thing." "Fine…" Harold groaned as he started to read the fanfic. He read it quietly, muttering a few "what the fuck"s and "mm-mm"s once in a while. Then 4 minutes later, he cringed and yelled "GOOD GOSH! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" "What happened, bro?!" Geoff asked as he looked at Harold. "YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW!" He replied. "Yes I do!" Geoff added. "BETH'S SHITTING ON MY FACE WHILE I'M EATING HER ASS!" Everyone stared as Harold continued to read the fanfic, then 1 minute later, he closes the laptop and whimpered, "No… no more…" "Are you sure you don't want a hundred bucks?" Duncan asked Harold. He shuddered and whined "A hundred bucks isn't enough to forget what I've just read…" "OK," Duncan said, "That's fine." "I'll go again!" Owen said.  
Owen spun the knife as Harold left the circle, but Duncan put the pocket knife away and informed, "We're the only ones left, there's no need to spin the knife anymore." "Oh, OK." Owen replied, "Truth or dare?" "Truth." Duncan said. "What would you do if you were invisible for a day?" Owen asked Duncan. "I would probably a bunch of banks," Duncan answered, "Then I'll pretend I'm a ghost and scare the shit out of everyone. And I'll probably break into Harold's house and give him a wedgie." "You better not!" Harold snapped.  
"Truth or dare?" Duncan asked Owen. "Dare." He replied. Duncan grinned and ordered "I dare you to text your fantasy to Izzy!" The blood drained from Owen's face as he took out his phone and opened the Messages app. He stared at the past texts he sent to Izzy and said "Do I HAVE to do this?" "Only if you want the hundred bucks." Duncan responded. Owen texted his fantasy about Izzy pounding him in the ass and sent it to her. She responded to his text by saying, "Okie-dokie! Should I come over tomorrow?" Owen smiled and announced, "I'm getting laid!" Everyone else in the room cheered, and he felt like a million bucks.  
"Truth or dare?" Owen asked Duncan. "Dare." He replied. "I've got this game in the bag!" He thought to himself. "I dare you to watch all 8 seasons of My Little Pony!" Duncan left the circle and said, "Take the money. There's too much 'friendship' and 'love' and 'magic' bullshit in that show." strong(AUTHORS NOTE: I don't hate My Little Pony)/strong Owen stood up and cheered, "I WON TRUTH OR DARE!" Geoff and Harold cheered along with him as Duncan handed him the hundred bucks. Owen ended up spending the money on 10 large pizzas from Domino's.

**The End!**


End file.
